


Plus Ça Change, Plus C'est La Même Chose

by ukulelefoot



Category: Holby City
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9627716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukulelefoot/pseuds/ukulelefoot
Summary: The different sides to Serena





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's so short?? Inspired by Bernie and Serena having a mini set-to in the Trauma Bay in 19x18.

Daytime Serena often infuriates Bernie.  She’s blunt and hard and harsh.  She throws herself into her work, pretends like nothing has changed.  Bernie can deal with this Serena, can keep up the act that Serena has initiated, can compartmentalise enough that it doesn’t affect their professional relationship too much.

Evening Serena is much harder to experience.  She’s quiet and withdrawn and stoical.  She asks Bernie to come home with her, then barely acknowledges her.  Bernie tries her best to make herself as gentle and approachable as she can, tries to telepathically convey to Serena that she wants to do something, anything, to help.

But night-time Serena, as much as Bernie needs this Serena and knows Serena needs to be this Serena, is almost impossible to bear.  She’s tactile and desperate and emotional.  She clings onto Bernie under the covers and sobs her heart out into Bernie’s chest, the exhaustion of the day finally breaking down her façade as she loses the willpower to persevere with the pretence of normality.  Bernie just presses kisses to her hair, her forehead, her fingers and holds on tight until her breathing slows and she sleeps.

Repeat.


End file.
